


告白大作战

by Boan_Lee



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boan_Lee/pseuds/Boan_Lee
Summary: 校园AU毕业舞会双向暗恋





	告白大作战

001.  
若能避开猛烈的欢喜，那么自然也不会有悲痛来袭。  
002.  
建筑系的Thor Odinson暗恋古典文学系的系草Loki Laufeyson是一件众所周知的事情，从大一入学日的那惊鸿一瞥开始，Thor便彻底坠入情网，爱慕的情愫如野草般在他心底疯长，金发的篮球队中锋从不隐瞒这段感情，只是整整四年都没能抱得美人归的结果实在是让他有点说不出口。  
可千万别因为这就觉得Thor是个不开窍的木头疙瘩，天知道这四年里他为了创造和Loki的偶遇想了多少办法，可事实证明，他们真的不是一路人。比如大二那年，Thor好不容易从学弟那儿坑蒙拐骗到了一张学校话剧社的门票，据说Loki会出演这部戏主角。话剧晚上七点开始，Thor像个约会心上人的小姑娘似的在宿舍里梳洗打扮到六点半，还破天荒地穿上了那套昂贵的西装。也许是理科生天生就少一根敏感的神经，又或许是剧本太过冗长无聊，戏剧开场没几分钟，Thor就彻底坠入了梦乡，等他再醒过来时，剧场早已空无一人，特意买来的捧花在他睡着时摔在了地上，残枝败叶的花束和Thor一起成了那晚最大的笑话。  
白驹过隙，四年的时光眨眼间就过去了。尽管这四年里Thor用尽了奇招妙术，他与Loki搭上话的机会也不过寥寥几次罢了，二人关系只能称得上面熟，却始终无法更进一步。眼瞅着毕业的日子一天天逼近，Thor急得像是热锅上的蚂蚁，他清楚，二人的缘分将尽，若是再错失毕业舞会这次良机，那他和Loki此后真的要分道扬镳了。  
这也就是为什么Thor提前了整整一个月来准备今年的这场毕业舞会。  
共同话题是打开彼此心扉，拉近双方距离的关键。可无数次血的教训告诉Thor，他出生的时候真的把负责文艺的那部分脑细胞落在了妈妈的肚子里，而显而易见的是，Loki也肯定不会有兴趣听他念叨一整晚的建筑学理论。思来想去的Thor最后还是决定向他的损友们请求支援，他用一顿饭收买了金融系的Tony Stark和油画系的Steve Rogers，拜托他们从自己的男友那儿套出点可靠的信息，好助他的告白一臂之力。  
一支浪漫的舞蹈不仅可以展现出自身的身材优势，更可以礼貌而优雅的与对方来一次肢体触碰。理想和现实总是有些差距，只不过到Thor这里，这小小的差距却变成了无法逾越的鸿沟。短短几天，Thor的YouTube收藏夹就被各种各样的舞蹈教程视频塞满，球场上所向披靡的他在优雅的舞蹈前变成了一只笨拙的熊，僵硬的肢体动作可让他闹出了不少笑话，Thor努力回忆着幼时父母带他参加的晚宴，可除了诱人的美食和女士们华丽的裙摆外，他一无所获。在见识过Thor堪比生化危机中僵尸的步伐的舞姿后，他的朋友们都以不会跳女步这个借口回绝了陪Thor练习这件事。  
懊恼的建筑师丧气地锤了锤自己的脑袋，百般无奈之下，Thor还是寻求了母亲的帮助。在听完了Thor的忧愁后，Frigga笑了起来，这位优雅的妇人调皮地眨了眨眼睛，她拍了拍儿子垂下的头颅，领着Thor走到了客厅中央。  
“我早就料到你会有这么一天，现在后悔了吧。以前送你去上礼仪课之前你都会在地上哭着打滚，那可真是一场恶战。”  
Frigga看着面前比她高出了一个头的男孩儿，语气轻快地回忆着Thor小时候的糗事。  
“妈妈您就不要嘲笑我了。”  
母亲善意的嘲笑让Thor一下子烧红了脸，他讪笑着，抓了几下头发，想要阻止母亲的揶揄。  
“放轻松，小伙子。华尔兹很简单，我带着你跳几遍，你肯定就能学会了，”Frigga牵着Thor摆出起舞的姿势，她又扭头对坐在沙发上看报纸的Odin说道，“亲爱的，为我们伴奏一下好么？”  
优雅的音符从黑白的琴键中跃出，在母亲的引领下，Thor一点一点地掌握了舞蹈的基本动作，随着悠扬的音乐，Thor僵硬的肢体逐渐变得协调起来，虽然动作仍有些滑稽，可相较于最初，已经好了太多。  
正当Thor打算和着音乐再练习一次的时候，Odin却罢工了。有些发福的老爷子恶狠狠地把琴盖一摔，黑着脸向Thor走过来。Frigga笑眯眯地看着凶巴巴的丈夫把一脸茫然的儿子拽走，她耸了耸肩，转身离去，为这次男子汉之间的对话腾出足够的空间。  
“臭小子，你给我记住，谈恋爱靠的是一颗真心，可不是跳一支好看的舞那么简单！”  
小老头叉着腰，给他不开窍的儿子传授着“恋爱宝典”。  
“这我当然知道。”  
Thor有些不明所以，他看着他吹胡子瞪眼的父亲，不知道自己做错了什么。  
“知道了还不快走！”  
话音刚落，Odin就要把人往外轰，亏得Thor眼疾手快，一把抓住门框，提出了最后一个请求：  
“可我觉得再练一次舞，在告白的时候我才能更有把握。”  
“你妈妈的脚都快被你踩肿了！”  
随着“砰”的一声，Thor连同着Odin的怒吼一起被这位护妻心切的男士关到了门外。  
003.  
古典文学系的Loki Laufeyson暗恋全校闻名的篮球队中锋Thor Odinson是一件没几个人知道的小秘密。高岭之花这个外号早就在大一时传遍了学校，在不熟悉他的人眼里，Loki绝对算是一个难搞的角色，他待人接物永远得体，可在礼貌背后是拒人千里的冷漠疏离，想要与他拉近关系可比登天还难。  
知道这个秘密的只有Loki的两个挚友，历史系的Bucky Barnes和新闻系的Peter Parker。真要细说起来，他们俩真的没有少为他们这不争气的朋友的恋情费心。还记得大二那年，为了能给Loki和Thor牵上线，Peter不惜装成傻瓜学弟，想法设法地被Thor“套路”，终于送出了那张由Loki主演的舞台剧的门票。知道这个消息的Loki满心欢喜地在后台的化妆室等了一个晚上，可是直到负责关灯的保安大爷都打算走了，他都没能盼来Thor。  
被放了鸽子的Loki气急败坏地回到寝室，他把戏服一扔就对着上次过生日时Thor送的莎士比亚全集发了毒誓说他这辈子与Thor一刀两断。只不过人类的本质是真香，再加上两位室友一整晚的哄劝，虽然这位祖宗绝不承认自己的打脸行为，但谁都看得出，这只差点熄灭的爱情的烛火总算是保住了。事后，经过多方打听，终于得知事情真相的二位被气得捶胸顿足，在哀Thor之不幸，怒Thor之不争的同时，他们却不约而同的选择为这位心里没谱的先生保守住了秘密。  
时间飞逝，四年的校园生活如泡沫般瞬间消散。而毕业就意味着这段持续了整整四年的暗恋将无疾而终。这次，向来高傲的系草也着急了起来，嘴硬的Loki仍然不肯承认自己对Thor的感情，但那肉眼可见的烦躁却出卖了他全部的心绪。缘分即将消散的恐惧却如潮水般将他淹没，高岭之花做出了个不符合人设的决定——他决定在毕业舞会上主动出击，一举拿下自己苦苦单恋的笨蛋。  
自打做了要先发制人这个决定后，Loki就忙碌了起来。而他做的第一个决定是去购置一件得体的西装，其实他这个思路也没错，毕竟人靠衣装马靠鞍，对自己一向高要求的Loki绝不允许自己在迎接丘比特之箭时邋遢又狼狈。  
而这，也就是Loki拽着Bucky逛了整整三家商场的原因。  
老实说，两个男人去逛街本身就是件很诡异的事。特别是当他们俩吸引了商场中百分之八十的女性目光并得到了百分之百的来自女士们伴侣的警告的眼神后，Bucky头一次产生了想要逃跑的冲动。但帮人帮到底，送佛送到西，自己承诺下来的事情跪着也要完成，正义的小鼓在Bucky脑中敲响，绝望的他只能后悔自己为什么不带一副口罩出门。  
当然，这只是灾难的开始，离真正的高潮还差的远呢。  
“小熊仔，我问你，你觉得这两件衬衫哪家更好看。”  
正当逛街逛到生无可恋的Bucky学着那些陪女友逛街的男士们瘫在店内的沙发椅上时，Loki拿着两件几乎长得一模一样的衬衫走过来问他。  
雪白雪白的衬衫配着店里惨白惨白的灯光让Bucky觉得自己快被晃瞎了，直到他把一双眼睛瞪出了眼泪，他都没能瞅出两件衣服的不同，老天呀，这对一名天天泡在图书馆的历史系学生来说实在太难了，自暴自弃的Bcuky只好随便指了一件。  
可Loki却对Bucky的选择不太满意，他举起了Bucky选择的衬衫，照着镜子在自己身上比了比，扭头说到：“可我觉得还是另外一件衣服更配我的裤子，你说呢？”  
你自己有答案了为什么还要问我！  
听到好友的回答时，Bucky只想敲开Loki的脑袋看看里面装着些什么。  
事后，在“恋爱支援小队”的聚会上，Bucky当众回忆起了这件往事，他是这样评价的：  
“一场噩梦。”  
说罢，在座四人默默在心里为即将承担这个艰巨任务的Thor Odinson降了半旗。  
团队作战往往比单枪匹马更有胜率。只是骄傲如Loki，又怎么会请求场外援助呢。不过没关系，这并不妨碍他这两位热心肠的朋友偷偷努力。Loki不知道的是，在很长一段时间里，他两位室友的周末约会变成了恋爱作战计划大会，连同着他们的男朋友，一起撮合这对磨蹭的情侣。  
“喜欢吃甜食，特别是布丁。”  
Bucky嘬了一口面前的奶茶，给出了今天的第一个建议。  
“这好办，舞会上最不缺的就是甜品了。”  
Steve一边认真地在小本子上记下了这条建议，一边说道。  
“不喜欢太过高调。让Thor别像个暴发户似的什么名牌都往身上堆，当然也别穿得太邋遢。”  
Peter挖了一大勺芭菲送到嘴里，冰激凌冻得他呲牙咧嘴。  
“慢点吃，小家伙，”Tony赶紧接了杯水递给Peter，他扭过头看着Steve一笔一画地在小本子上写着，皱着眉头想了一会儿，说道，“我觉得这可能有点难。”  
“虽然Loki是古典文学系的，但如果Thor真的没什么文学天赋，就别让他硬扯了，挺尴尬的。”  
一直支着下巴思考的Bucky说道。  
“那总得说点什么吧？”  
疑惑的Steve放下笔，他看着坐在对面的Bucky，问道。  
“不用担心，据我观察，Loki应该是准备了充足的话题的。”  
满嘴都是冰激凌的Peter顾不上擦擦嘴，他像一只仓鼠似的，鼓着腮帮子补充道。  
坐在咖啡店里的四个人像喜鹊似的叽叽喳喳讨论了一下午，虽然仍然没有什么头绪，但希望记满了笔记的本子能为这对磨蹭的爱侣提供一点思路。  
004.  
人算不如天算，计划永远赶不上变化，自以为做好了万全准备的Thor在踏上毕业舞会的红毯时才真正的理解了这句话的意义。暗恋让Thor对有关Loki的一切都异常敏感，他像被装了什么Loki专属的GPS似的，在进入会场的第一时间，就搜寻到了Loki的踪迹。此刻，他的小王子正站在吧台边，端着一杯鸡尾酒和什么人聊着。Loki看起来很开心，他笑弯了眼，嘴角也跟着挑了起一个可爱的弧度，像是今夜挂在天上的月牙，柔柔地照进了Thor心里。  
Thor从路过的侍者的托盘里随手端过一杯酒，他并不打算喝，这杯酒只不过是为了掩盖他过度紧绷的神经罢了。端着酒杯的Thor嫉妒地看着与Loki相谈甚欢的男士，躲在一旁打算伺机而动的他下意识地晃着酒杯，杯中暗红的液体随着Thor的动作翻涌摇晃着，如同Thor此刻纷乱的心绪。  
今夜会场是如此嘈杂，即将踏出象牙塔的学生在庆祝学生时代最后一场狂欢，躁动的灵魂与充满节奏感的音乐引爆了会场的气氛，疯狂的学生们正站在青春的尾巴上尽情地挥洒着汗水。可Thor却是成了个例外，往日里最爱热闹的他正站在角落里一次又一次地为自己做着心理建设。他实在是太紧张了，从看见Loki的那一瞬间，Thor的心跳便直线加速，过快的心跳甚至让他感到有些不适，更别说掌心不断渗出的汗水了。这甚至让他起了打消了邀请Loki跳舞的念头，毕竟黏糊糊的手掌实在是让人觉得有些恶心，不是么？更何况，他那临阵磨枪的舞姿本身就是一出闹剧。  
Thor当然不知道，站在会场另一边的Loki也怀揣着和他同样的计划和心态。  
暗恋彼此的Loki和Thor就好像是磁铁的两级，天生的吸引力让他们可以在人群中轻易地找到对方。几乎是在Thor发现Loki的同时，Loki的目光锁定了踩着点进入会场的Thor。无论走到哪儿，Thor永远都是人群中的太阳，不管是那头漂亮的金发，还是那张帅气的笑脸，在任何场合都能发光发热，吸引着数不清的倾慕者。  
可是Loki不一样，他总是一副生人勿近的冷冰冰的模样。在刚入学的时候，的确有不少人过来与他搭讪，可都被他的态度吓退，整整四年读下来，身边的朋友寥寥无几，只有两名知根知底的室友留了下来。抿了几口手中的酒液，Loki靠在吧台上，望着站在人群中笑得灿烂的Thor，无不吃味地想。  
Loki从不打无准备之仗，在过去的一个月里，他差不多设想了所有他能想到的，可能会出现的情况，只是等到真的上了“战场”，他才发现他之前的预设是多么可笑。的确，他为所有状况都想好了对策，可他偏偏忽略了最有可能出现的一个问题：故事的走向与他设定的剧本根本就是南辕北辙。  
随着与他寒暄的同学的离去，Loki再次陷入了孤单。杯中的酒已经被饮了大半，可Loki仍然拿不出勇气走向Thor。微醺的头脑失去了主人控制，灰暗的童年所带来的自卑感让Loki打心眼里否定起自己来，他甚至觉得，特意为这次舞会购买服装这件事时多么滑稽，而裹在丝绸面料里的自己无异于穿着衣服表演马戏的猴子。被拒绝的恐惧正猛烈地攻击着他的自信，对美好恋情的期待如同雾气般一点点的消散。  
要不算了吧。  
一个声音在Loki心里响起。  
两位当事人的放弃为这段尚未开始的恋情判了死刑，不过好在它拥有一个好的律师团，一直猫在远处观察的恋爱支援小队为这场恋情带来了翻盘逆转的可能。  
“他们俩在磨叽什么？”  
Bucky一边往嘴里塞李子派一边问站在他身边帮他端着汽水的Steve。  
“如果我没猜错的话，惊爆点和小鹿斑比应该是怂了。”  
不知道从哪儿冒出来的Tony端着杯红酒出现在Bucky身后，回答了他的问题。  
“…真没用。”  
被李子派噎住的Bucky灌了一大口汽水才缓过劲来，他擦擦嘴角的水渍，说道。  
“Peter怎么没来？”  
正在给Bucky拍背顺气的Steve看见Tony空荡荡的身侧，有些奇怪地问。  
“他比我们小一届，你忘了？”  
被身侧一对情侣秀到头晕的Tony翻了个白眼，他往旁边挪了挪，继续眯着眼观察着那对别扭夫夫。  
“我可没耐心继续等下去了！”  
不耐烦的Tony把酒杯往桌上一撂，咬牙切齿地说道。  
“你要去干嘛？”  
作为Tony的室友，Steve太清楚Tony的性格了，他有些担忧地看着他的朋友，询问道。  
“等着看好戏吧。”  
Tony冲着站在甜品台旁的两人眨了眨眼，便消失在人海之中。  
Thor可不知道Tony的计划，这个金发的大个子仍然举棋不定，他一面要应付着与他寒暄的女生们，一面又要分心注意着Loki那边的状况。Tony当然不会放过这个好机会，他钻进人群，从Thor背后伸出了他“罪恶”的双手，狠狠地推了把这个眼瞅着要当逃兵的家伙。本就分身乏术的Thor措不及防地向前扑去，多亏他长年累月锻炼出来的好身体和敏捷的反应力，才避免了当众摔倒的惨案。只是可惜了手中那杯酒，没喝几口就撒了大半。  
稳住身型的Thor缓缓站直身子，他把酒杯放到不远的桌子上。杯中剩余的液体映着他那张写满了纠葛的脸，他凝望着自己摇曳在水面上的脸，真正的答案从心底缓缓浮现，爱终究还是战胜了一切，自信的火苗从Thor心底窜了起来。擦去了手上沾染着的液体，Thor抬起头，望向那个离他只有几步之遥，此刻也同样望着他的人影。阿波罗重新闪耀出了光芒，他拨开乌云，朝着他的玫瑰走去。  
“可否邀您共舞一曲？”  
“我的荣幸。”

005.  
可你从人群中向我走来，这欢喜我避无可避。


End file.
